


Lux amisit

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: Nothing would ever be the same the day he lost his true light in this world. Vanitas always knew that, knew how lonely his world would be. So to make sure he never felt a pain like that ever again, he locked his emotions for years--repressing them to never be shown to others. Repressing them for his safety. From his fears.So why is it, everything he worked so hard to build came crashing down the moment this brown haired boy, who proved he could shove 15 large marshmellows in his mouth, entered in his black and white life? What was he doing? To himself? To the past?





	1. Death Bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I start too many a thing 8^)
> 
> This is a Vanora fic (Vanitas/Sora) but in the beginning chapters its very very heavy Vanitas centric. I wanna build his character and show how hard he represses everything ever before he meets the one to make him crash and feel everything ever again. It's a slowburn yeah but uhhhh Vanitas goes thru a lot of inner conflicts and the dreams and nightmares thing will show up at some point but uhhhh enjoy!

_Break a sweat, desperate lover._  
_Do you feel all alone?_  
_I fell asleep on your deathbed,_  
_In a hole where your head rests._  
_I'm facing truths so unfamiliar,_  
_I just close my eyes,_  
_And fall asleep on your deathbed._  
_Can we be resurrected?_  
_I'm facing truths so unfamiliar,_ _  
_ _I'm your saint... will you be my savior?_

* * *

The bright red numbers on the clock read ‘ _4:24 AM’_ when the black haired boy shoots up in a cold sweat, the peacefulness of his sleep being broken by the ringing of his phone in his ear. His golden eyes squint when he reads the unfamiliar number and groans out lightly before answering it. His voice lingers with sleep, laying back down as he manages to force out, "Hello?" The other lines background noises sounds busy, but the sound of a woman's voice forces him to pay attention.  
  
_"Hello, this is Dr. Gainsborough calling from Flushing Hospital Medical Center. Would this be, by any chance, Mr. Vanitas Achikita?"_  
  
The said male shoots back up in his bed, his heart suddenly pounding as it feels like anxiety has him by the throat tightly. "This," he finally responds, his voice strained, before clearing his throat. He tries again. "This is uh... this is he."  
  
He hears the Doctor on the other line take a deep inhale and the pause between them is much too long. The woman on the other line is the one to break the thickening silence between them as she replies, _"This is about patient Ventus Reyes,"_ she responds _, "We're sorry but... we regret to inform you that Ventus went into septic shock around 3:40 this morning."_  
  
Vanitas heart stops beating momentarily.  
  
_"We tried everything we could but..."_

_No, dear god no. Please don't say that, please let him be okay._

Vanitas hands tremble, his hand covering his mouth as Aerith continues, _"There wasn't much we could do to help. We're very sorry for your loss..."_  
  
His skin grows cold as his world suddenly morphs around him. The voice on the other line seeming as if it was simply slipping farther away from him; his world seemingly beginning to close in on him so suddenly. The walls coming too close and squeezing him in a box as his breathing becomes slightly faster, too many breaths in between every intake. The Doctor mentions him needing to come in at 7 to say his _'final goodbyes’_ . But when he hears nothing more, it processes through him that someone hung up-probably him.  
  
It becomes harder and harder to breath, standing up suddenly to open a window and get any sort of fresh air. But no matter how many windows he opens, no matter just how much chilly air New York City offers to him in this time of morning, the air is still too thick with heat.  
  
His eyes feel heavy and wet, his heart feeling the weight of an 100 pound gigatone brick. The words echo in his head over and over again on a sick and endless repeat as he grabs his black hair tightly as his tears fall down his dark cheeks, squeezing his eyes tightly as he begins to pray to every god he can possibly think of at the spot to let it be a dream.  
  
Ventus is dead.

_Ventus is dead._

**_Ventus is dead._ ** 

**_V̸̨̡̧͍̘̤͉͙̈́͌̔ẽ̷͔̹͈̟̄͒͊̈́͗͝n̶̞͛̓͆̓t̷̬̲̰͚̗͎̆͗͐̔͘u̴̯͕͍̞͌̃̿̅̽̄̾̆͠͠s̵͚͖̻̜̭̖̃̐̇ ̶̱̯̌͂ỉ̵̛̭̫̗̹̝̱͙̼̜̤͛̂̍̅͠͝s̶̫̖̼͈̾̊͋̐ ̸̗͔̤͎͉̺̗̳͙̉̀d̴̼̟̯͙̝̣̝̙̉̎̓̚͝e̸̗̖̳̻̺̒ạ̶̡̲̥̪̮͔̝̞̈́ḋ̷̮̱̥̓̄̿̂̔͗̿͝.̴̼͈͔͈̓̆̈́̐̌̐_ **

 

Vanitas' eyes fly open, slamming his fists to the floor at he screams. His tears falling quickly as he screams and yells; his voice echo throughout his empty apartment as he doubles over. His uncontrolled sobbing followed with repeated punches to the wooden floor, his skin breaking in the process. It stings, but nothing compares to this twisting and horrible pain he feels deep within his heart.

He lays on the floor, curled up after a long while. His sobs barely dying down as his world slowly begins to fade to black. Golden eyes close and one more single tear falls from it.

* * *

_The room is too strong of a scent of pine cones and rubbing alcohol._  
  
_Vanitas sits in a blue chair next to a golden haired boy._  
  
_He watches the others expressions closely, frowning at how distressed the other seemed. He examines other parts of the boy, seeing his body hooked up to too many wires, too many bruises on his arm from too many needles. Blue eyes stare off into the distance in deep thought; golden eyes stare at the other as beauty and a manifestation of religion itself. Finally, the other sighs, breaking the heavy silence between them as he leans back in the hospital bed._  
  
_"I don't want to be here," the boy finally says, turning to meet Vanitas' gaze._  
  
_Vanitas reaches his hand over, grabbing onto the others own hand tightly. "We didn't have a choice," he replies, his tone laced heavy with worry, "You_ **_fainted_ ** _in front of me without any explanation." The boy sighs again and this time in annoyance. "I_ **_told_ ** _you, Vanitas," he replies, moving his hand away, "I wasn't feeling well. But you were too busy paying attention to other things to even notice."_  
  
_Vanitas is caught off guard at the choice of words, his face frozen in shock before twisting into anger. "I was on a conference call with my_ **_boss_ ** _and_ **_you know this_ ** _," he replies, anger having taken over completely from his previous worry. The boy simply crosses his arms, eyebrows furrowed, giving no other response. Vanitas sits back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why do you love acting like I don't care about you?," he finally asks, looking back into those deep blue eyes, "Why do you always have to make me feel like I'm not loving you hard_ **_enough_ ** _?" The blond haired boy turns, his eyes filling with tears before suddenly gesturing towards his surroundings._  
  
_"I told I wasn't feeling well," he replies, tears falling from his eyes, "I_ **_told_ ** _you to help me, I_ **_asked_ ** _you to listen. But you just shrugged me off and kept telling me to_ **_wait_ ** _. It took me falling to the floor for you to notice I wasn't over exaggerating."_  
  
_Vanitas drags his hand down his face, adjusting himself in the seat as it was his turn to sigh._  
  
_The silence between them is heavy now. Tense even. But Vanitas is the first to break his pride._  
  
_"I'm sorry," he says grabbing the boys hand again, tightly this time as he can feel himself being overrun with an overwhelming feeling of sadness. He looks down on the floor as he begins to feel the tears fall._  
  
_"When you dropped," he begins explaining, "I was so scared. I didn't know what happened." Sobs begin to escape him as he continues on. "You were so still, your lips were turning blue. Everything was terrifying. I called 911 so fast, begged them to hurry." He finally looks up, and the other boys free hand reaches over, gently cupping his cheek. "I thought I was..."_  
  
_The boy shakes his head. "I'm a tough cookie."_  
  
_Vanitas stands, only to sit himself on the edge of the bed. But moving himself as close as he can. "I'm so sorry," he repeats, placing a small kiss on his forehead. They stare at each other and for a moment the world is simply about them. Nothing to bother or disturb their peace._  
  
_Vanitas goes to lean in, but stops when the door to the room is opened._  
  
_"We... apologize about your wait," the doctor replies, taking a deep breath. "We simply wanted to wait until you woke up." Vanitas looks back at the boy in his arms and then the doctor. "What's going on with him?," he asks, dreading any and all answers. The doctor looks between them and then at the results. "After checking in on your blood work, we've noticed something a bit... puzzling. When your results came back, it came back with your blood sugar readings being too high for those who_ **_aren't_ ** _diabetic."_  
  
_Both parties freeze, but the other is able to force something out of him. "B... but I wasn't... born with diabetes..." He begins shaking and Vanitas can only hold him tightly than ever before. The doctor puts the charts under his arm and frowns. "We checked over your history with this hospital and because your primary care doctor is also linked with us, we were able to confirm that you're right. You weren't born with it. You have type 2 diabetes."_  
  
_And instantly the blond haired boy begins crying, tears flowing out rapidly._  
  
_Vanitas stares, heart broken._  
  
_The doctor sighs. "We have to keep you here overnight and monitor your blood sugar levels. When we discharge you, we're going to prescribe you Metformin to help control your blood sugar as needed."_  
  
_The doctor excuses himself, as Vanitas turns to the crying boy. "C'mon," he says, trying to cheer him up, "Don't cry... you can do this. And even when you feel like you can't..."_  
  
_His hand reaches under his chin, lifting it up to meet his gaze. "I'm still here to help you no matter how dark it gets for you."_  
  
_The boy calms momentarily to simply let out a weak chuckle._  
  
_"T-that," he attempts to say through his sobs, "That was cheesy."_  
  
_He takes a deep breath, leaning his head against the black haired boys shoulder as be begins attempting to control his crying, before whispering, "I love you."_  
  
_Vanitas smiles._  
  
_"I love you too, Ventus."_

* * *

The sun blaring in his eyes is what causes them to flutter open. For a moment, Vanitas forgot where he was or why he was even there. The windows are all open, causing him to shiver in response. His right side aches as he slowly begins to stand on his feet, attempting to remember the events that ended up with him on the floor in the first place.

  
A shock of pain through his knuckles helps him remember.  
  
He looks at the broken flesh, a memory flashing in his head-an image of himself pounding his fist on the floor as he had openly sobbed and yelled and begged God for it not to be true. To take him instead of the other half of his heart. Remembering the events so clearly simply proved to him God was relentless in answering his beg and prayers. God was happy and pretty content with watching him suffer.  
  
With a quick peek at the time, he begins to dress up. Making sure the clothing was comfortable on him and freshen up the best way he could before making sure he had his car keys on him. He didn't have it inside himself to look in a mirror, knowing the reflection staring back would be a man extremely different.  
  
They told him to be there by 7. Hopefully they wouldn't take Ventus away if he was late. He would pray, but he knew God loved to put him in misery's arms. So he stayed quiet, finished fixing himself up and left his apartment.  
  
New York City is too silent, as if it too, were having a moment of silence as well. Williamsburg's lack of noise makes him uneasy. The birds have even gone radio silent. It's, ironically, overwhelming for him to handle as it leaves Vanitas alone with his thoughts; thoughts of memories and moments he didn't want to relive through at the moment. With every sight he sees is another time of when he would stand there with his light; his other half. Vanitas' heart drops yet again, walking to the black car as quickly as possible.  
  
The car doesn't give him any trouble starting up but before he drives, Vanitas quickly realizes he can't be the only one knowing what he knows. One part of him is yelling to call the others dearest to Ventus' heart. Another part tells him to simply leave and get the final goodbye with his lost love. He digs in his pocket and takes out his phone, staring at the black screen for a moment before stuffing it in his pocket again, buckling his seat belt and making his way towards the Highway to get to the hospital. He can see himself through small glimpses of the rear view mirror. His eyes look exhausted, bags beginning to form under them. He ignores his own reflection and focuses completely on the road ahead of him.  
  
The drive feels as if it were hours to get to the Hospital, but he finally pulls up into the parking lot. When the engine goes off, Vanitas can't actually bring himself to leave it. The reality too much for him to handle; rather wanting to deny it than admit it's truth.  
  
He takes out his phone one last time, and after unlocking it, the bright white numbers read 8:45 to him and it's only with this is Vanitas able to will himself out of his car and enter the building, where the familiar smell of pine cones and rubbing alcohol flies and assaulted his nostrils.  
  
Vanitas takes a deep breath, his heart pounding as he speaks to the person behind the desk. He is told to sit while they contact the doctor who spoke with hours ago.  
  
It isn't before long that a woman walks up to him. Brown hair in a tight bun, her green eyes looking at him with the utmost pitty. His gut twists.  
  
"Hello. You must be Mr. Achikita. Correct?"  
  
Vanitas doesn't say anything and the woman before him understands. She simply tells him to follow her.  
  
The walk is quiet, no words are spoken until they get to the very room they needed to be at. The Doctor turns around to face him and says one last time, "I truly am sorry for your loss. Let us know when you're ready to leave. They will be here to pick up the body at 12." The golden eyed boy doesn't utter a word as he watches the doctor leave him.  
  
_He's on the other side_ , Vanitas thinks to himself, eying the door as he places his hand on the knob, _Just... just go in... face your fears, Vanitas._  
  
He can already feel his chest swell with anxiety yet again, his hand shaking as he slowly opens the door. The bed with the blond haired boy is a couple of feet away from his line of sight, and the body in the bed lies still. No more needles, no more pain.  
  
Vanitas walks up to the body, biting his bottom lip as he stares at the literal light of his life laying on the bed as if he were simply sleeping. Blue eyes, he'll never see again, shut gently. His mouth slightly open, with his head hanging to the side. A part of Vanitas wanted to shake him, attempt to wake him.  
  
But he... he knows it wouldn't matter.  
  
He takes a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat as he is finally able to find the words. _"I'll never lose you, huh?,"_ he whispers, unable to cry the tears he thought would spill over mercilessly. His hands moves those soft curls away from Ventus' forehead as Vanitas leans down, placing a soft kiss on it. "I'm so sorry," he repeats, just like that day. His chest feels as if its suddenly being pressed violently with a hydraulic press as he begins gently messing with his hair, and even with his voice hoarse from screaming and crying, Vanitas sings ever so gently.  
  
_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."_  
  
Flashes of Ventus' smile zip through his mind.  
  
_"You make me happy, when skies are gray."_  
  
A memory of Ventus holding onto Vanitas tightly, whispering just how much he loves him burns itself into his brain.  
  
_"You'll never know dear, how much I love you..."_  
  
His other hand holds onto Ventus' lifeless one as tears finally fall once more.  
  
_"P-please…”_

Vanitas closes his eyes, shaking at the lack of warmth and the lack of a heart beat. His tears spilling and falling to the bed, the words choked in his throat. He takes a deep breath as he says the final line.

_“Please don't take… my sunshine… away…”_

And Vanitas breaks, dropping to his knees. Holding tightly to the boys hand, sobbing loudly. Hysterically. He didn't care who walked in on him or who saw him at this moment, he just wanted him back.

He wanted his light back.


	2. Numbess and Repression.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you cope when somebody dies and you're saying goodbyes?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a better chapter written but ha my phone died and it didnt get saved so plot twist i rewrote it and i lowkey hate it but i hope yall enjoy it!💞

_But still-_   
_The sun rises tomorrow._   
_And I want to scream, **"I love you."**_

* * *

When had his heart emptied itself completely? When had he forgot how to shed the tears that seemed like they wouldn't simply hours ago; when he was brought to his knees by the sheer force of the overwhelming thoughts and emotions he felt. When he bruised and possibly broken his knuckles in the dark hours of the night. Yet here he sits, the time inching closer and closer to 12. Holding a lifeless and cold hand in his own. The skin under his fingertips feeling like they were stiffening up with every second that ticks loudly in the small hospital room.  
  
When was it that he started feeling the deadly sensations of _nothing_ flowing through his veins? When had his heart gone numb to seeing the body of his, now **_dead_ ** , lover for as long as he can remember? When hours ago, he broke so violently, he wasn't sure he was able to pick himself up. But now there's nothing. Not a tear. Not a sob. Not a single ounce of emotion on his face.   
  
Golden eyes seem distant as the sensation of vibration breaks him from his thoughts. There is no emotion when he sees an incoming call from another dear to his dead lovers heart. With a swipe of his finger, he answers, bringing it up to his ear.   
  
The voice on the other line calls out, _"Hello? Vanitas are you there?"_   
  
But he remains silent--one part of him unable to trust his own voice enough to keep it together. Afraid that this will swell him up with an overwhelming and yet another uncontrollable emotion of sadness. But when he finally opens his mouth to speak, he can hear how detached and distant he's making himself sound, which honestly, catches him of guard. "I'm here," he replies, his golden eyes never looking away from the other boys face, "We need to talk."   
  
He can hear the confusion in the woman's voice as she asks, _"Talk? Talk about what? Is this about Ventus? Is everything alright?"_   
  
Vanitas can hear someone else in the background, asking what was happening. He can hear the woman respond to _"give her a second"_ as she has to wait for his response.   
  
Vanitas' voice gets low as he repeats the same words that had been on repeat in his own head since he heard the news himself.   
  
_"Ventus is_ **_dead_ ** _, Aqua."_   
  
There's a long pause between them, too long in matter of fact. The said woman on the other line has no reaction, no words; the line simply cuts.   
  
Vanitas moves the phone away from his ear, looking at the call time before it switches into his call log. He stares at it for a long time until the screen goes black. He sees his reflection staring back at him, the same eyes that held the endless tears and pain hours ago no longer look the same. The dark bags under his eyes seem more prominent, while he, himself, seemed exhausted. With a click of his tongue, he takes a glimpse at the time, standing when it says _11:42._   
  
Turning on his heels, he leaves the room silently. Every step he takes leaving the hospital seem louder than the last. He doesn't stop to talk to any of the doctors one last time; he doesn't stop until he makes it to his car.   
  
As soon as he makes it inside the vehicle, he starts it imminently, pulling out of the parking lot and quickly driving away.   
  
He speeds down the highway to his home, knowing what kind of plans now must be made. 

* * *

Of course everything is a mix of pastel green and white. The casket white, surrounded by manu flowers. Stands with posters of the blond haired boy next to it.

His funeral goes as Vanitas suspects.  
  
Everyone is dressed in black, those who were considered family gather on in the front, numerous tissues having already been used by the guests.   
  
A blue haired woman stands in the front of his casket, whispering her final tearful goodbyes as her husband stands besides her, mourning all the same. People Vanitas had never met and people he had not liked showed up to bid their farewells all the same. Some giving apologies to him, others ignoring him and comforting those in the front.   
  
He barely says a word, the feeling of numbness having not left him since Ventus did.   
  
It's not long before he feels a presence next to him, turning his head to see just who could be bothering him again. But when his golden eyes meet a familiar shade of blue, he stops himself from speaking his mind.   
  
"Terra," he calls out, turning his head at the crowd once more, "Shouldn't you be with Aqua?"   
  
The other male sniffs slightly, taking a deep breath before replying, "She uh... she told me to check on you."   
  
Vanitas scoffs lightly, shaking his head. "I'm fine."   
  
"But are you?," Terra asks, turning his entire body to face the smaller one. "Ventus, he," Terra begins, his voice cracking as he tries to continue, "He was important to you. We just want to make sure you'll be alright."   
  
Vanitas thinks long and hard about his response, unable to look the older male in the eye. Feeling as if Terra would see the emptiness in his soul if he did. So instead, he continues looking to the crowds, before finally saying, "I'll be okay, Terra." But his voice betrays him, the lack of emotion very much noticeable in him. Terra could only sigh, placing his large hand on his shoulder. He gives a light squeeze as he whispers, "Aqua and I... we're here for you. We know how much you loved--...love Ventus. You two have been together since, what? High school? And even before that, you two already knew each other since childhood." Vanitas doesn't respond, looking down at the floor. He hears Terra still rambling on; more rambling of how much Ventus meant to Vanitas. How much they loved each other. He can hear Terra's voice break once again but only this time, Terra doesn't stop himself. He continues his words through his tears and this time, Vanitas looks at him.   
  
He saw the pain on Terra's face as he made an attempt to cover it with his free hand. Vanitas turns to his right, taking a tissue and handing it to Terra.   
  
"I'll be alright," he says once more, stepping away from the brown haired male. "Just," he says with a sigh, "Watch after yourself and Aqua. I know you both looked at Ventus like he was your son." Terra breaks into open sobs as Vanitas walks away, his heart not even able to squeeze into sorrow.   
  
Or maybe it was trying too, he just tried fighting it from happening.   
  
The minutes turn into hours before a priest finally steps in, makes a prayer for Ventus' soul to reach the kingdom of heaven before telling everyone they must make one final round about for their final goodbyes. Vanitas makes sure he's the last one to see him, watching everyone make a prayer before letting the next person come.   
  
Everyone is silent when he's next, watching him closely. Watching him intensely, it felt like. And just like back in the hospital, his footsteps are much too loud as he gets closer. 

_You look so peaceful,_ Vanitas thinks, brushing some hair away from his forehead. The tan skin is ice cold to the touch. What was once soft flesh now stiff and hard, only his hair being as soft as he remembers.   
  
His heart tightens, but he fights it off. Violently.   
  
Instead, he leans down, his lips gently pressing against his cheek as he whispers, " _I will always love you."_   
  
He can hear others crying as he stands again, finally walking from the casket. Aqua stands and pulls him into an unwanted hug, holding him tightly as she tells him it'll be okay. Everything will be okay--that they're strong.   
  
And as unwanted as it may be, Vanitas doesn't move. Not to pull away nor return it. He just lets it be as the priest finishes his speech, apologizes for everyone's loss and then leaves.   
  
Before he knows it, the service has ended. The casket closes, and others are gathering the items that had been around it. He can only stare at the poster with endless pictures of Ventus' smile; smiles with him or others. But no tears fall again, he refuses to let it happen.   
  
The casket gets carried into a car. Aqua tells him they have to leave. Vanitas replies, “I know.” 

* * *

The clock reads _10:30pm_ as Vanitas lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes wanting to close but not having the energy to do so. Some friends left text messages, asking for him to text them back to know he's okay but he can't even bring himself.to do that. And even if he could, what would that prove? It would only prove he was alive, not that he was okay.   
  
He sighs, turning on his side on the bed as he stares at the clock in silence.   
  
_'10:31'_ it reads.   
  
The day was over. The hardest part of his life had finally finished. The sun would still rise tomorrow and he would still have to live out his life as normal as he could.   
  
_'10:32'._   
  
And maybe he could do it. Trick himself into thinking he could actually push on without his other half with him anymore. Maybe, if he believed hard enough, his brain would actually believe it. Vanitas heard enough people, including Aqua, tell him time heals all wounds. Maybe it will heal this one.   
  
_'10:33'._   
  
But how do does one cope? When you lose a piece of your own heart so suddenly? Terra had been right... knowing someone since childhood, loving them so deeply through years. Vanitas was sure the other was his soulmate. Found through a sea of faces, the brightest light he'd ever hope to find. They graduated in love, and simply 3 years later, the world decided that the boys light was too bright and decided to put an end to it.   
  
_'10:34'._   
  
He sighs, throwing the covers over his head as he decided to use the last of his energy to attempt finally giving in to much needed rest. Under the covers, he grabs onto the pillow tightly, pressing his head against it. He takes a deep breath before finally closing his eyes, allowing the warmth of both the blanket and the pillow give him some sort of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again follow me at @WayfinderGreen for more of me sobbing about this au!
> 
> The next possible 2-3 chapters are very heavy Vanitas centric before Sora even gets introduced! It shows him not really coping at ALL with the loss of Ventus. He's a sad boy. I love him.
> 
> Also if you see any mistakes point them out to me thnx i will fix it ;v;

**Author's Note:**

> I work 2 jobs so updating will be HARD but i have too much motivation to not continue this 8^)
> 
> FIRST OF FUCKING ALL I WANNA THANK TWITTER USER @BAKUKEY FOR HELPING ME DIG OUT MORE IDEAS FOR THIS AU. ITS THE ONLY THING I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO THINK ABOUT SINCE IT WAS BORN.
> 
> SECOND OF ALL! If any of you guys have any questions about anything in this fic uhhhhh feel free to hmu on my twitter @WayfinderGreen! Please comment/kudo/anything because it would mean so much to me as I spent 50 years writing this chapter hhh


End file.
